Rinha Takeshi
'Character First Name:' Takeshi 'Character Last Name:' Rinha 'IMVU Username:' mangothedestroyer 'Nickname: (optional)' 'Age:' 17 'Date of Birth:' 08/01/283 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Amegakurian 'Height:' 5'10 'Weight:' 155 lbs 'Blood Type:' O - 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' Large Gash in the Left shoulder Two Missing teeth 'Affiliation:' Amegakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Takeshi is very emational. Not depressed, nor angry, he just tends to give in to any sort of instincts he has. He doesn't have restraint or tact. He, deep down, has a desire to do good but he has a tendency to break laws he finds immoral, unnecessary or even just annoying. Takeshi is young and has much character development to experience but he is starving for knowlege and experiences. The world is Takeshi's for the taking and he will see, smell, taste, feel and hear every bit of it or die trying. Takeshi tends to be a slacker when it comes to anything he is not wholeheartedly interested in and he has a very short attention span. Takeshi is a fresh being. no baggage, no regrets and plenty of room for progression. 'Behaviour:' Takeshi tends to make rash decisions. He goes with his instincts and his emotions. Because of this he has been known to break a few minor rules without realizing right away. He always pays his dues, however. Always suffers through his punishments. The only wise thing about Takeshi is that he understands the consequences of his actions and accepts responsibility for them. He is generally a relaxed person. If he is ever alone, it can be assumed he is high and/or slightly buzzed. Takeshi rarely gets too drunk or too high to function, he just likes his "mood enhancers" and will use them without second thought. 'Nindo: (optional)' Undiscovered 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' Rinha Clan 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' (has not discovered yet) 'Element Two:' (has not discovered it yet) 'Weapon of choice:' Bastard Khopesh Strengths Stamina Strength 'Weaknesses:' Shurikenjutsu Fuinjutsu 'Chakra color:' White 'Weapon Inventory:' Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): 1 Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 2 Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 10 Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Kopesh ( bastard sized) x1 GreatKatana x1 Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: Rebreather (5) '''Total: 50 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E Taijutsu- Tier I 'Allies:' Amegakure 'Enemies:' ((Your enemies, rivals)) 'Background Information:' Takeshi grew up in a working class family. His parents were no great ninjas. His father was a weapon smith and he loved to make his signature giant Kopesh. signature as in... he made one and no one bought it because who would buy sucha thing from such an average man? Takeshi's mother was a home maker and a stereotype. Takeshi had an uncle as well. This uncle of his was a pretty decent ninja. Not legendary, by far, but he made good money. He was a dabbler in medicine but his true skill was in swordsmanship. He was better than half the people he came across (not bad for an average joe) and he acted like he was the king of swordsman around Takeshi. He wished to be Takeshi's hero but the young boy didn't stay interested in any one thing for too long. He didn't seem to live a very entertaining life. He was always bored and looking for something to do to entertain himself. Takeshi decided to join the ninja academy not because he wanted to be a ninja, but because he did not want to take on the family business. Hearing this news, Takeshi's uncle was beaming with joy. He promised Takeshi when he graduated, he would buy the boy whatever sword he wanted, no matter how expensive it was. Takeshi could care less about this promise and he slacked off in every class. He graduated one year late. As promised, Takeshi's uncle asked him what swordmaker he wanted his weapon from. Takeshi said he wanted one from his father. This made his uncle laugh. After alot of arguing he agreed to buy the new Genin his first weapon from his father's shop. He told Takeshi to choose whatever weapon he wanted. Takeshi chose the giant kopesh. He knew this would mean alot to his father. His uncle was disgusted by his nephew's choice in weaponry and refused to purchase that strange blade for him. His father was ecstatic to hear the news and gave his son the prized blade as a gift regardless of what takeshi's uncle said. Takeshi's uncle was dissapointed that the boy wasn't what he had dreamed hed be. The uncle left that day. He never came back, because he died on his next mission. Since then Takeshi has lost what little interest he had in being a ninja he had in the first place. so he never took the chunin exams, because he didn't bother to try. 'Roleplaying Library:' http://nnerp.wikia.com/wiki/Takeshi_vs_Yazuka,_First_Spar http://nnerp.wikia.com/wiki/Experiments_on_Takeshi http://nnerp.wikia.com/wiki/Takeshi%27s_First_Kenjutsu_Training 'Approved by:' Kagato